


【哈德】【待授翻】【ABO】信条和仪式( Side：Harry)

by ayakaxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakaxi/pseuds/ayakaxi
Summary: Harry从小就知道Malfoys是属于Potters的。by rintoshiteharusame原文链接：archiveofourown.org/works/12861621（这个太太这么会，真的不过去点小红心吗）





	1. Chapter 1

Harry从小就知道Malfoys是属于Potters的。随着年龄的增长，他对细节了解得越来越多；他知道Potter Alphas永远是每一个出生的Malfoy Omegas的首要选择。这是几个世纪以来，多重血债的结果。而这永远使世界各地的巫师群体羡慕不已，因为Malfoy omegas以其强大且肥沃的魔力著称，而他们的孩子则拥有健康，美丽的容貌，和强大的魔法核心。如果他们保持开放，像其它备受推崇的家族的那些令人垂涎的omegas一样，对Malfoy omegas进行拍卖，他们将会获得一笔可观的财富。

当然，有时一个Potter可能不会行使他们索要“Malfoy Omega”的权利。Lucius已经成熟了好几年，在Harry的父亲James也进入他自己的Alpha成熟期之前，他就被Alpha Narcissa Black认领了。他们不能浪费Lucius刚开始的几场激烈的比赛，只是为了等待James长大。所以当他准备被播种的时候，在最后，他被交给了Black家族的Alpha，作为一笔丰厚的嫁妆。他为这个家庭带来了强大的Alpha孩子们，他们的核心魔法标志决定了他们是一个Black还是Malfoy，在那之前，他进入了他最强的状态，但在他最多产的时候，他生下了他们珍爱的Omega,Draco。几个月后，当James自己的Omega生下一个健壮的Alpha宝宝时，James发誓他的儿子不会错过得到Omega Malfoy的机会。就年龄而言，他们将会是最合适的。家庭方面，嗯。我们姑且这么说吧，James从来没有完全从他被认为不够成熟以至于不适合认领Malfoy的阴影中走出来。但他的儿子就不必面对这样的尴尬了。

这就是为什么Harry总是知道，一旦他成年，Draco Malfoy就是他的了。

他们第一次见面是在霍格沃茨开学之前。James带Harry到Malkin夫人的店里买他的第一件学校长袍，Harry看到James在精品店里看到一对父子时停下了脚步。在商店华丽的枝形吊灯下，他们那一模一样的白金色头发似乎在闪闪发光。James咧嘴一笑，笑得比Harry在世界杯上看到的还要大。他向他们打了个招呼，用一只胳膊搂住那个高个子金发美人的腰，使得那个男人满脸通红的靠在他身上。

“很高兴在这里见到你，Lucius，”他像猫一样呼噜呼噜，那个金发男人转过头来，脸上露出惊讶的神情，脸颊因Alpha的贴近而泛红。

“James，你让我吃了一惊，”他犹豫地回答，试图把James的手从他身上挪开，然后往后退了一步，挺直了身子，就好像是James抓住了他慌乱的样子，他需要镇定下一样。而从James脸上那不可动摇的假笑中，Harry看出他父亲觉得这种态度很有趣，甚至很可爱。

“我来带Harry到霍格沃茨来买东西，很自然，这是多么令人愉快、完全没有计划的巧合啊，我们居然在同一天买东西。一定是我运气好。”James的笑容又绽放了，Harry知道那是什么意思，他的父亲只有在成功地搞了一次恶作剧之后才会这样笑。Harry猜想事情就是这样的，他的父亲一定是打算捉弄那个金发男人。从他的表情来看，他成功了。

Harry那时并不完全知道,当然,撞到Malfoys绝对是事先计划好的,这不只为了能让James看到Lucius的漂亮脸蛋,在公开场合对他动手动脚,还因为他想让Harry看到他未来的Omega。就像大多数Omega孩子一样，他会在上学后过一段时间开始隐居起来，也许他的身上会留下一些印记，以便他们能在两人成年之后提高他们的相容性。

令James高兴的是，一个比Harry个子还小的金发男孩从Lucius的长袍后面偷看他们。“哦，这就是大名鼎鼎的Draco，是吗?”James咧开嘴笑了，小男孩在父亲后面缩得更紧了。“来吧，Harry，见见你的未婚夫。”Harry因这个词抬起了头，他不完全明白那是什么意思，但还是走上前去，想看看他父亲在说什么。那个被James提到的男孩的脸色是苍白的，和Harry自己那鼠窝似的头发完全不同，他满头闪亮的白金色头发恰如其分的散落着，而眼睛则是水晶般的灰色。他站在那里偷偷地看着Harry，当他们的目光相遇时，他脸红了。

Harry一时被他迷住了。

“你好，我是Harry。”他把手伸给小男孩，小男孩抬头看了看父亲，得到了一个鼓励性的点头，然后他握住了Harry的手。

“Draco Malfoy，很高兴见到你。”男孩很有礼貌地说，仿佛是别人教他这么说的。像这样站得那么近，Harry能闻到Draco的气味，他们是典型的Omega孩子。甜蜜又娇嫩，像花一样。Harry把男孩的手握在手里，正如他所被教导的那样，将他拉近一些，这样他就可以吻Draco的手背了。一个完美的绅士问候，对一个可爱的Omega。

James笑了笑。“看来你很好地接受了这个未婚夫的头衔。但得慢一点，直到你成年之后，你才会得到正式的东西。它们不是很珍贵吗，Lucius?”James眨了眨眼睛，这只激起了Harry的好奇心。

“什么是未婚夫，爸爸?”

“就是说，你一满十七岁，Draco就是你的了，是吗，Lucius?”James得意地笑了，而Lucius只能苦笑着回应。

“那倒是真的，”他回答。Draco惊讶地抬头望着他，又回头更仔细地观察着Harry。Harry觉得自己可笑地应该站得高一点，好能在这个年轻的Omega眼里显得够神气。

Harry试着微笑，Draco也对他笑了笑，这使他想挺起胸膛。

那个满十七岁就把这个男孩交给他的计划?Harry爱死它了。

直到Harry长大了许多，他才知道，Potter的Alpha和Malfoy的Omega没有关系，但这并不意味着他们不能互相接触。这就是为什么James和Lucius总是那么轻浮的会面,以及Narcissa看起来总是如此的不便,因为James仍然是一个Potter alpha，传统上说,他可以漫步到Black老宅,让Narcissa借给他她的Omega一个下午,或者一个周末,又或者一旦当James开始他的这个话题时,整整一个月。

当Harry从霍格沃茨回来过他的第六个暑假时，他被禁止进入他们庄园的整个东翼。有次他因练习魁地奇而飞得离他父亲房间的窗户太近时,他看到了Lucius和他的父亲在疯狂的交合,金发男人靠在玻璃窗户上翻身,张嘴呻吟着。当他的父亲从后面冲撞着他时，Harry的嘴张得大大的。James的双手紧紧的放在Lucius光滑的腰上。这种时候很少有人拉上窗帘，因为James是自大的，他喜欢炫耀那些他不完全拥有，但仍然被允许触碰的东西。Harry嫉妒地看着，透过Lucius和James充满情欲的拥抱，他看到了他和Draco以后将会是多么舒服的画面，他想象着自己像这样紧紧抓住Draco，然后抱住他，这是多么容易啊。

当他从敞开的前门俯冲下来，落在门厅里时，他听到东翼那儿传来一声微弱的嘶哑叫声，然后他的母亲走了过来，冲他那表现得像个发情的少年一样的父亲摇了摇头，让Harry由着他们去。

Harry几乎沸腾了,他认为他的父亲只要他想就可以随时要了他最喜欢的Malfoy Omega是不公平的。Harry与Draco甚至还没有正式结婚。因为Draco就要接近成熟期了，这让他他就像大多数的Omega一样，在霍格沃茨的第五个学年里退学了，他在家里完成教育。这名Omega很好地出落成了他所许诺过的美丽，当他带着那引人注目的容貌以及尚未成熟的Omega的甜蜜香味走过学校的城堡时，所有的眼睛都盯着他。

在他们还可以见面的那些时间里，Draco会让Harry轻轻把他抱在怀里，在他身上印上印记，亲吻他的腺体，轻轻吸吮，把他的气味留在那里，以便让其他的Alpha远离。而当Harry足够走运——或者说Draco接近热潮的时候——他被允许透过裤子触碰Draco,感觉着那里的硬挺和潮湿。Draco的拼命喘气,即使他失去对Harry手臂的控制时,他也总是保持整洁和得体。他们从来没有像James那样完成过。Harry的阴茎在他的裤子里硬的发胀因Draco对着他颤抖，Draco告诉他他们不能，他们必须等待着他们的结合。甜蜜的潮湿气味从他的裤子渗透到Alpha的手指上。Harry总是心软下来，回到自己的房间，利用Draco喘气的记忆和他身上的气味，让自己生疼至少两个星期。

但是现在Draco太接近他的成熟期了，这对于在他身边的Alpha来说他太过于诱人。按照惯例，他被要求在家里完成学业。这使Harry感到挫败,尽管他的父亲可以操他曾经不得不放弃的Malfoy,但Harry却被遗弃在了他记忆里那个可爱的Omega的清香和半心半意的晚上自慰活动里。他们甚至不被允许在没有监护人的情况下飞路呼叫。

但是不要紧。 他们下一次见面的时间将会在Harry的十七岁生日上，那是他的成年仪式，而在那儿，Draco将正式被赠送给他，与他紧密结合在一起。

他的成人仪式举行得非常隆重，他所有的同窗和同学都受到了邀请，还有与Potter有关的大人物和其他老宅邸的重要负责人。James坚持要揭露这个事实，他最亲爱的儿子得到了一个令人垂涎欲滴的Malfoy omega。在Harry拿到了属于他自己的金库和家族财产的钥匙后，作为仪式的高潮部分，Draco戴着珠宝，穿着一件豪华的天鹅绒长袍，在Alpha母亲的搀扶下走进舞厅，庄重地朝着Harry走去。而Harry正站在房间中央，他注视着那个答应嫁给他的Omega，脸因为笑得太大几乎要抽痛了。

Draco戴着作为婚姻的象征Potter家族的传家宝，虽然这些珍宝会抢走小Omega的一些风头，但这是无关紧要的。对于Harry来说，Draco的美貌使一切黯然失色。在他们被禁止见对方的这两年里，Draco出落的更加美丽，他那双暴风雨般的灰色眼睛，就像他的头发，就像他瓷器般苍白的皮肤一样闪闪发光，和他丰满的红唇形成了鲜明的对比。他带着一种敬畏和害羞的渴望，从那精致的面纱下望着Harry，就像Harry透过Potter家族的盛装中所看到的一样令人印象深刻。当Harry的手指触摸到Draco的手腕时，他能感觉到他颤动的心跳。当Harry掀开Draco的面纱时，他的呼吸轻拂着Harry的脸。两人开始宣读誓言，当Harry弯下身准备用一个吻来结束他们的誓言时，他能感觉到Draco在唇边轻轻地吸了口气，然后张开嘴，让Harry把舌头伸进去。而当Harry把脸转过去好靠近他的后颈时，他微微颤抖着，发出了最轻微的“啊”的一声，这时Harry的嘴唇已经到了目的地。他激动得说不出话来，所以在他完全失去控制之前，Alpha迅速地舔了一下Draco的腺体，狠狠地咬了一口，咬得皮肤都要因此裂开，血都要流出来了。Harry吮吸着Draco分泌的带着肾上腺素的血，舌头上甜甜的、粘粘的，Draco咬着嘴唇，不让自己在这么多客人面前呻吟出来。

Harry想要他，就在那里。

晚上，他们必须完成仪式中最重要的部分。James邀请Harry到他的房间，Harry看到了同样裹在一件简单的纯白裹衣里的他的伴侣和Lucius，他们将在那里指导Harry和Draco完成他们的全部任务。

James让Harry拉着Draco的手，把他引导到床的一侧。他照做了，当Draco坐下后，Harry抽出时间吻了他一下来安抚他。Omega看起来随时都可能晕倒，他太紧张了。在床的另一侧，James拉着Lucius坐了下来，他用一个占主导地位的吻捕获了他的唇。Lucius的膝盖因感觉到James的舌头在他口腔内的舔舐而发软，他无法抑制的呻吟了一声，倒在了坐着的Alpha身上。Harry看到James笑了起来，并没有恶意。他哄着Lucius转过身来，好让他的背靠在他的胸膛上。

当James退回来给Lucius更多的空间时,Harry仍然握着Draco汗津津的手。James让他的Omega跪坐在大腿上,双脚放在床上,然后他移动着解开了Lucius的纯白裹衣。

“看这儿，”James说到，声音里透着饥渴。“这是一个Omega成熟的标志。”他的手拽着Lucius穿的内衣，在Omega平坦的肚子下面，在他不育的Omega阴茎下面有一条粉红色的缝隙，那闻起来很香。James用一根手指顺着裂缝往下伸，它在他的触摸下屈服了，嘴唇张开，露出下面潮湿的褶皱。“Omega膜，”他的父亲说道。当他把手指放进嘴里时，他实际上是在幸灾乐祸。“Lucius喜欢接吻，”他咧着嘴笑着继续说，让Omega的脸转向一边开始另一个张开嘴的吻，同时他的手指继续在Lucius的褶皱里和周围按摩。“他的很热切，但属于你的还很年轻，你可能需要哄着他张开。”

Draco的脸涨得通红,Harry效仿着他父亲的动作露出Draco的身体,他的眼睛饥渴的掠过大片苍白光滑的皮肤,以及他那纤细的令人愉快的腰部曲线。他轻轻颤抖着,Harry用爱抚跟上他眼睛看到的动作。他抚摸着Draco漂亮的瓷器般的肌肤，毫无瑕疵，他的一切都是他应得的，所有东西都在中间碰到之前就宣称了自己的权利。他在他那完美的小Omega身上，朝他大腿上方的v型罩掠去。在它下面，就是Harry渴望的地方，那个裂缝。

Draco的裂缝看起来比Lucius的小。“那是因为它完全没有被触及过，”James说。“Lucius在以前曾对这里感到茫然无措，遭了殃，可你的却没有。去吧，自由发挥吧。”

Harry摸了摸那柔软的皮肤，几乎为它诱人的柔软而呻吟起来。他小心翼翼地用一根手指，挑逗性地上上下下移动着，直到手指下的粉红色达到了顶峰，温暖而可爱地，在他的服务下开始变得湿润。在他上面，Draco掩面呜咽着。Harry继续轻柔地抚摸着，直到膜开始露出来，以便于Harry可以更容易地把嘴唇张开。他如饥似渴地望着嘴唇后面天鹅绒般的褶皱，这些褶皱因Harry的探索而热切地颤动着、收缩着。James给了他一些指点，教他如何把嘴唇弄得更宽，如何向上拨开小疙瘩，从而让它准备好接受更多的关注。在James同意之前，哈利低下头，一头扎进了Draco的阴部。Draco在他头顶上尖叫着，被外来的触摸征服了。当Harry开始在那里亲吻他，用很多的舔舐和亲吻来满足他的阴部时，他开始狂喜地哭泣，他的阴部也跟着哭泣。

Harry觉得自己的Omega一副尝起来很美味的样子，于是他马上开始扑向Draco，亲吻他的嘴唇，就像亲吻Draco的嘴巴一样，时而亲吻，时而舔舐，时而用舌头戳他发现的那个诱人的小洞。在他旁边，James自豪地看着他的儿子像一个真正的Alpha一样彻底地取悦他的小Omega，他的Omega在感受着整个世界，就像他非常享受自己的生活一样，尽管Draco试图靠他的脸埋在他的胳膊里来隐藏它。这和他的饥饿，荡妇般的Omega是多么不同啊。但James一直很喜欢Lucius的这一点，他在激情的剧痛中表现的是如此的放荡，他乞求的欲望是多么的强烈，多么的美丽。

James的手又回来玩弄Lucius的阴部了，他懒洋洋地从Lucius那里套出了更多的花言巧语，同时他下流地吻了一下Omega，舌头也随之有节奏的动着，四根手指在Lucius的洞里进进出出。当卢修斯开始呻吟ahn ahn alpha……靠在他的嘴上时，James咧嘴一笑，把他的腿向外伸得更开了，他将他的屁股从床上提起来，然后以一个平稳的动作进入了Lucius。从这个角度看，James的阴茎可以直接攻击他的快感腺，而当James用手指刺激阴蒂时，Lucius高兴地叫了起来。Harry在Draco外面吃了一顿美餐后，抬起头来，眼睁睁的看着他的父亲毫不留情地、流畅地把卢修斯刺了进去。

Draco在一旁看着，被Omega父亲脸上那种纯粹的喜悦迷住了，他抬头望着Harry，眼里流露出渴望的神情。

“你想要那个？”

Draco点了点头。

“你得说清楚，Draco。”

“你——你的阴茎……”

“在哪里？”

“就 - 就在这里。”他回答道，伸出两根手指把洞口露出来，让Harry看得更清楚，他的脸因尴尬和期待而涨得通红。

“做的好极了，Omega。”Harry贴着男孩的耳朵小声说，Draco在听到这个词后呻吟起来。Harry的手指周围更光滑了，Omega显然喜欢这个名字，从他的Alpha嘴里说出来的。Harry把Draco的大腿往外一推，两腿稳稳地放在床上，弯曲着，然后Harry看到了他那令人垂涎的开口，他明白，Draco已经浑身湿透，咽了口唾沫，Harry冲了进去。

他很紧致。几乎太紧了。但他也是那么的热，那么的湿润，那么的诱人，他的甬道挤压着Harry的阴茎，就像他属于那里一样紧紧抓住他，把他的剑柄埋在一个喘着气、呻吟着的Draco体内。Harry想永远把自己埋在Draco的阴部里。

很快他找到了一个完美的节奏,这使得Draco在他身下的呻吟声越来越大,他的髋部在一个完美的角度击中Draco的快感，Omega紧贴着Harry的胸口,他的眼睛因欲望而变得呆滞,他只能在柔和的喘息中呻吟道,“更多，Harry，求你，充满我Alpha,”Harry几乎不能保持足够的常识去理解他的话，追随他的Omega的请求，但他无声的回应了Omega甜蜜的恳求，更用力、更快地刺向Draco，直到他能感觉到自己的结开始形成。Draco大声地喘着气，他感到Harry的阴茎开始变大，他知道这就是那个结，从此以后，他们就会成为一对真正的伴侣了。Draco年轻的身体承受不了这么大的刺激，随着Harry的结越来越大，他的身体也越来越充盈，终于，Draco屈服于自己的高潮。他的Omega兴奋得哭了，他的阴部也随之喷了出来，Draco扭来扭去，把他的尖叫声压在Harry的锁骨上。Harry自己的高潮也随之而来。Draco感到Harry的结充满了他的身体，从里面喷涌而出，把他浇得浑身湿透，他想，如果他能幸运地得到Harry的种子，那该多好啊。大概不会太久了，他笑着想，这时Harry在他上方低吼了一声，再次又灌进了他的洞里。

当Harry把他的阴茎退出来时，那已经变得又下流又湿润了，Draco的洞开始泄露出从他的Alpha那里得到的多余的东西，这时Omega还没能合上他的大腿，他的胳膊本能地往下伸去掩护自己。Harry忍不住笑了。“矜持,Draco?现在吗?”

“不仅如此，”他的Omega用略高于耳语的声音说道。看到Harry那双疑问的眼睛，他俯身把嘴唇贴在他的耳朵上，说:“我需要把它留在里面，它可能会就这么站稳的。”

想到自己的Omega把种子藏在里面，等待受孕，Harry笑得更开心了。

“别担心，lovely Draco,”他咧嘴笑了笑，低声回应道。“我还有更多。”然后Harry低下头，拉过Omega，准备来一个彻底的长吻，同时双手已经把Draco的手从他的胯部分开，准备开始着第二轮。 

在他们的旁边，Lucius尖叫着，这声音和Draco刚才发出的声音很像。当Omega在高潮中痉挛时，James只是转动他们的身体，把Lucius放在他的下面，虽然Lucius还在余震中眩晕着，但这使得进入他的身体变得更加简单。在James、Lucius、Draco和Harry之间，只有呜咽声和呻吟声，还有整晚光裸的皮肤拍打着皮肤的声音。

第二天，当Harry和Draco准备蜜月旅行时，家里唯一清醒的Alpha是Narcissa Black.她只是叹了口气，因为Draco说他的父亲还在其他地方。

“你的意思是，你的父亲,”她尖刻地对Harry说,Draco脸红了,而Harry只能内疚地咧嘴一笑。

“啊，好吧。管他的。你们俩要一路平安,别忘了时不时地猫头鹰回家。”Draco和Harry听了她的话,点了点头,当然这不是请求,而是命令,他们幻影移形到了门钥匙站。

Narcissa转身望着Potter的宅邸，那里还留着昨天奢华聚会的残迹，她不知道是否应该留下Omega，让James照顾Lucius一会儿自己先回家。

当她看到一个甜美的屁股幻影显形时，她停下了手中的魔杖。然后跟着这个曼妙的身影回到了内院，她想看看这个屁股是不是属于女主人Lily Potter的。Narcissa欣赏地望着她那匀称的身材，她那整洁的白罩衫下的丰满的乳房，还有一股那个Omega在她盛年时散发的无可置疑的可爱香味。Narcissa计算了引诱迷人的Omega和她上床的利弊，但随后她想起，James从她手里借Lucius的时候，Potter究竟欠了她多少。

如果她也能借到James的Omega那才公平，不是吗?


	2. Troths and Rituals② (Side: James)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以把一个像Malfoy这样的纯血古老家族吸引到一场可能的求爱安排，会让他们的Gringgotts 金库严重受损，但这真的重要吗?James沉思。他愿意为他亲爱的Alpha儿子做任何事情，真的。
> 
> by rintoshiteharusame
> 
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770697（这个太太这么会，真的不过去点小红心吗）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是all德（按照互动的程度由大到小排序）：  
詹姆斯波特X德拉科马尔福  
卢修斯马尔福X德拉科马尔福  
哈利波特X德拉科马尔福
> 
> *所以只吃哈德的撤了吧
> 
> 如果能接受上述配对的话
> 
> 阅读愉快！！
> 
> ps：这篇和前篇没有一点关联，甚至连卢爹都变A了

“爸爸，我想用传统的方式。”  
James对这一出人意料的声明感到惊讶。这就在他成年后不久。不过，James毫不怀疑，Harry是不会等得太久的。他的魔法经常像闪电般的小卷须一样从他身上飞出来，这全都是来自一名不受束缚的，年轻的，Alpha的魔法。他需要一个锚来稳固他的力量，并且他很快就会需要它。一个能满足他并成为他旺盛精力的焦点的人。他的儿子甚至比在他这个年龄的James还要厉害。  
“Ragberth家族吗?”他半带希望地问。不是因为其他原因，而是因为太过挑剔。  
“Malfoy家族。”  
就是了。James的眉毛扬得已经不能再高了，但这并不是因为他不惊讶。不过，在看到Harry眼中坚定的光芒后，James忍不住轻声的笑了起来。  
“你想把我们一半的财产都卖掉吗，Harry?”  
“这是值得的。”他信心十足地说，完全是个坚不可摧的年轻Alpha。总有一天他会成为一家之主的。也许很快。  
他甚至可以搞定一个Malfoy Omega。  
如此引诱一个像Malfoy这样的纯血古老家族加入这场可能的求爱安排，会让他们的Gringgotts家族的金库严重受损，但这真的重要吗?James沉思。再说了，他还没有成年的时候，就见识过年轻的Malfoy Omega威力，那时他就已经很美丽了。  
至少，James会很乐意做这桩婚姻交易的中间人。  
当他们按照安排拜访他们的祖屋时，James终于看到了他儿子所看到的一切。年轻的Malfoy Omega和他的父亲Lucius手拉着手站在一起，他的身体裹在一件银灰色的长袍里，从头到脚裹得严严实实，只有手和头露在外面。如果不说长袍的构造，那换句话说，就是重重地落在他身上，不体面地贴在他身上，像第二层皮肤一样，这旨在为了让他更容易被人评估。  
James打量着，他的眼睛懒洋洋地望着男孩柔软的身体。注意到他走路时如何能让人分辨出自己匀称的大腿，他的V字型腰身在两条长腿之间高高凹进，他的臀部微微向外翘起，这是他身体发出的一个信号，显示他的生育能力。他身上的其它一切似乎都是用精致的瓷器和银器做成的，从他苍白的手腕到他修长脖子的优美曲线，无一瑕疵，毫无痕迹。瞥了一眼自己的儿子，James知道他的注意力集中在那根本没动过的脖子上，他可能想用牙齿咬下去。  
不幸的是，对于Harry来说，他还得等一等。当Harry伸出手去接住Draco的时，James礼貌地跟Lucius打招呼。Harry小心翼翼地吻了一下Omega的手背。他的嘴还在那儿徘徊着，鼻孔张着，James不能责怪他想嗅出那男孩的气味。Draco因年轻的Alpha的大胆而感到脸红，当Harry抬起头和Draco对视时，他的脸红得更厉害了。因为他彰显了自己的魅力，以及Harry那晚见到他所表达出的喜悦。  
Potter家族可能没有Malfoy家族那么有钱，但James依旧把他的Alpha儿子养得很好。  
按照惯例，在正式宴会上，Omega得坐在他父亲的腿上。James坐在Lucius旁边，观察Omega对感情的反应如何，以及他对溺爱和放纵的反应如何。  
而James得出的结论是，非常令人愉快。  
他的父亲喂了他几勺汤，几叉小牛肉，他满怀感激地把每样东西都咽了下去，当换成水果时，他并没有表示抗议。Lucius把樱桃放进嘴里，转过Draco的嘴唇凑过去喂他，把他的嘴唇染成了鲜红色。James一只手沿着红汁往下摸，顺着男孩的下巴往里舔，Draco似乎因为额外的注意而闪闪发光。  
多可爱的Omega啊，James想。Lucius把他抚养得很好。  
当James开始抚摸他柔滑的头发,直至他的颈后,以及那里柔软的皮肤时,Draco转向他。他意识到了他在两个强大的Alpha族长之间，并且他的身体对Alpha的触摸感到亢奋,他的魔法和本能均对此反应良好，他真实的展现了他作为Omega的品质。随着这两个强大的巫师越来越多地接触他，他的眼睛开始闪烁着微弱的电流，他的身体开始发红、发热，渴望着，期待着良好的基因和良好的抚慰。  
James拖着Alpha细长的犬齿沿着男孩脖子上跳动的脉搏轻咬，男孩喘着粗气。James再一次想着，这的确是一个非常迷人的Omega。在他们周围，男孩的魔法释放出的能量悬浮着闪烁的小玩意，里面包含着光魔咒。  
“他在闪烁着光芒。我从来没见过这样的事。”Harry隔着桌子说道，眼睛一眨不眨，全神贯注地看着Draco在Lucius腿上扭动的身躯。  
“那么，你从来没见过真正的纯血Omega，”Lucius挑衅地凝视着他道。就好像他被冒犯了似的，任何人都不会认为他绝对完美的Omega儿子如此。  
“只是现在，Lucius，”James慢吞吞地说道。“你知道Harry太年轻了，不可能熟知这些的。你有一个绝妙而又完美的Omega，”他假笑着说，知道不只是Draco喜欢听恭维话。“是不是啊，Draco?我亲爱的男孩，你不是很可爱吗？”James对着Draco逐渐变红的耳朵上发出轻快的声音，男孩愉悦地涨红了脸，更多的转向James。  
Lucius意识到了他的儿子已经开始对这位Potter家族的族长敞开心扉，于是决定是时候继续谈判了。他把一只手放在Draco弯曲的膝盖下，把他抱起来，示意James和Harry也跟着做。  
他们来到他的私人图书室，婚约都已拟好了，并在他的工作台上占了显眼的位置，准备好了如果晚上一切顺利的话就签字。  
但这仍需等待。现在,他坐在一个巨大的沙发上，Draco依旧坐在他的大腿上。当Potter  
他们走进来关上门时，他已经在亲吻和抚摸他亲爱的男孩了。James欣然的坐在Lucius对面的椅子上，Harry接着坐在了他父亲旁边的那张。  
Draco呻吟了一声，因为Lucius从长袍里抽出一只手，抓住他秀气的脚踝。他一直伸到膝盖，把它们分开，现在他的两腿张开了。更多的舔舐进入了Draco的嘴里，他的腿张得更大了，直到他的两条腿都伸到了Lucius的两边。在他面前。Harry对这一情景发出了一声低低的咆哮，Draco的眼睛紧盯着他的。  
对他儿子的情绪也很敏感。James高兴极了。他用手按住了他的Alpha儿子，使他平静下来，毕竟今晚仍然还有更多的事情要做。  
Lucius的手在Draco的长袍下移动，就连James也不得不强忍住一声咆哮，因为Draco那件轻薄的白色内衣从长袍下滑落了下来，而Alpha知道这个男孩裸露在他身上那块黏糊糊的布料下。Lucius的手仍然在Draco的大腿间移动，手指熟练地戏弄和爱抚着这个男孩。Draco在父亲手下待的时间越长，他的嘴就越懒散。当开始听到潮湿的、压抑的声音时，他们都屏住了呼吸。还有气味。哦,香味。他的鼻子很敏感，即使James没有碰Draco。他身上散发出一股又热又湿又甜的气味，浓郁而敏锐，这使James垂涎欲滴。他紧了紧马裤，因为Draco正无助地呻吟着，配合着那压抑的嗓音和他父亲的动作，细微的anh，anh，各种声音，所有的一切Alpha的耳朵都听得津津有味，令人上瘾，因为他的屁股开始抽动以满足Lucius的手指。在他旁边，Harry在座位上摇摆起来，他的隆起突出在他的座位上，就好像他已经钻进了Draco长袍下的湿漉漉的声音中，快活地加入Lucius手指的行列里一样。  
在用手指让Draco呻吟了一阵之后，Lucius抬起双手，向上摸了摸男孩那没有瑕疵的肚子，又接着移动，直到摸到他的乳头为止。他突然狠狠地掐了一下，Draco痛苦而又高兴地哭叫着，他的魔法又一次大范围地闪烁着，扰乱了房间里的灯光，Lucius开始更多地爱抚他。James知道，他已经开始往下渗水了。没过一会儿，一股甜甜的气味弥漫着整个房间，这与Draco身上顺滑的味道不同。当Draco长袍的前襟开始在他胸口周围变湿时，James几乎不敢相信。潮湿的斑点使织物的浅灰色变暗，让其呈现出更深的颜色。James意识到Draco正在哺乳，他屏住了呼吸。  
“他在泄漏?”他不得不敬畏地问。  
“是的，他确实是，”Lucius自鸣得意地回答，他知道他的儿子是多么完美。  
一个未经结合，没有成过结的Omega，已经溢出了奶汁。James只听过他们的谣言，而这更像是传说。因为他的亲眼所见，他明白这个男孩一定很有生育能力，他的身体里充满了准备生育的信号。  
如果他不是一个被束缚的Alpha，他一定会把这个男孩据为己有的。他看着Harry，Harry正隔着裤子抚摸着自己，他被Omega迷住了。James说道:“你应该感到很幸运，儿子，他是一颗真正的宝石。”只要Draco一属于Harry，他马上就能尝到他的味道了。  
“爸爸，”Draco上气不接下气地呜咽着，他的父亲继续玩弄着他敏感的乳头，乳汁浸湿了他的手指。“爸爸,我想——”  
“怎么了，亲爱的?嗯?你愿意射出来吗?”  
“是的!”男孩喘着气说，当他们分开时，他发出一声无助的呻吟，嘴唇涨得通红。  
“那就让你未来的领袖Alpha来做吧。”Lucius果断地说。James高兴得几乎要唱歌了。虽然这会给家族的保险库里留下更大的缺口。但毕竟这不是他们负担不起的，而且是值得的。  
宴会开始以来，Lucius第一次让Draco的脚触碰到地板。房间里的三个Alpha都能从他那破碎长袍的下摆上清晰的看到液体顺着他的腿流淌下来，他知道他在下面一定湿透了。当男孩走到他跟前时，James一把抓住他破碎的紧身长袍的领子，把它扯了下来，露出Draco肿胀的、挺立的，还漏着乳汁的乳头。  
“Fuck，”James诅咒着，然后将一个肿胀的乳头抵着嘴唇开始吮吸。  
甜蜜的和令人愉快的锐意击中他的舌头，James可以永远歌颂着男孩。他尝起来棒极了，当James吮吸时，他扭动的样子简直让人无法不沉迷其中。“你愿意让我像我喜欢的那样吮吸你吗，亲爱的孩子?”  
“是的，先生。”Draco一边喘着气，一边甜蜜地答道。  
“你愿意抱着我美丽的孙子孙女们，让他们吮吸你的乳汁吗，亲爱的?”  
“是的，是的，我会的。”  
“我知道我的儿子，Draco，”James说道，他转而玩弄、捏着Draco的乳头，为自己的手指不断被热乎乎的液体溅湿而欣喜。“我知道他，他会钻进你的婚床里，并在精神旺盛的情况下咆哮着，成长着。他会把你吞下去，把你塞得满满的。你会年复一年地充满奶水、种子和婴儿，Draco，你能接受吗?”  
“是的!”当Omega听到James的肮脏的逐字逐句的承诺时，他的臀部已经开始扭动着，他迫不及待地想回答Alpha的问题。“是的!我要那个，Alpha!”他上气不接下气地回答，眼睛盯着身边年轻的Alpha，摸着自己裤子上明显隆起的地方。“我希望有人来填补我的空缺。”他继续说道，但眼睛盯着Harry，Harry的瞳孔因为Draco的话语而放大了。“我想要种子。和哺乳。”Draco说完，臀部仍然扭动着，试图让腹股沟与James的膝盖产生摩擦，这弄湿了他裤子的布料。  
“你会得到它们的，可爱的小东西。你将会拥有所有这些。以及更多。我儿子会负责的。”  
Draco对James的话的最后一句话倒吸了一口凉气，当Alpha把手伸到长袍下面，撬开他的阴部时，他哭了起来。Alpha灵巧的双手给Draco带来了轻松的欢愉，这使他的头脑一片混乱。当他触摸Omega时，James通过手指把家族的魔法引导到他敏感的Omega身上。Draco为此感到狂暴，他发出一声哀嚎，扑向他，想要更多的东西，他知道他已经准备好了，但他也知道这两个Alpha都不会碰他的。不是在谈判之夜。他将得到他的父亲从后面拥抱他的暂时缓刑，他未来岳父的手指也进去了他的身体,刺激和爱抚,并将魔法引导至他的褶皱中，Draco在他们来来往往的手臂间颤抖着。  
灯具发出越来越亮的光，就好像它们在变大，然后周围爆发出火花。在他旁边，Draco能感觉到而不是听到Harry所做的一切。  
Lucius对这种原始的魔法扬起了眉。他对James说道:“毕竟，他们看起来很般配。”  
“是的，他们确实是，不是吗?”James看着Harry的眼睛，回答道，而Harry的眼睛仍然盯着Draco。  
“我想春天是个好时候，你说呢?我相信Malfoy庄园在一年中的这个时候一定很美好。”  
“那是自然。”Lucius同意了。“那么，就在明年春天了。”他下定了决心，当他们握手并在文件上签了字时，他们的手指仍然粘着乳汁和光滑的液体，Draco喷的一团糟。  
但这，也是相当自然的。  
Stop.


End file.
